A Desporian Tale
by Crimson Shards
Summary: Vegeta tells Bra a fairy tale sayagin style about Vegetasei. [There is vulgar language and a bit of antiBulma] Parings Vegeta?. Non boyboy.


Disclaimer: **First I don't own shit..Ok!**

Synopsis: _Vegeta tells Bra a fairy tale ( sayagin style) about Vegetasei. There is vulgar language and a bit of anti-Bulma. The tale is interrupted at points and what the story represents is revealed through clues. pairings-Vegeta?. Non boyboy._

Chapter 1 **A Desporian tale**

He reappeared in Bra's room and walked up to the child.

"Ok, now what story do you want to hear , princess?" Vegeta asked trying to calm her.

"Can I hear another enthralling tale about Karon and Getania or Karona and Vetero?" Bra begged kindly using her best words to butter up her father who insisted she be able to communicate herself properly.

"Alright I'll tell you another story but what do you have to promise?" Vegeta asked insistent that the rules were followed.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise on Vegetasei's high moon. May the royal blood burn and the harpy rule as the human filth steps on the sayagin graves. If I break this sacred vow that I bestow on the Gods" Bra recited with eloquence and passion. A promise she swore to upkeep.

"Alright now lets see...ok now this story took place like all others on Vegetasei over a hundred years ago. You see Vetero was training for another strenuous fight he wasn't the least bit worried being that he was the strongest sayagin and knew countless finisher moves. However he never underestimated his opponents and knew that winning wouldn't be easy..."

"Then what happened?", Bra asked anxiety evident in her voice.

'Someone's coming", Vegeta said instant transmitioning out of the room.

"Ohh", was all Bra said before she heard steps coming up the stairs. She covered herself up to her neck and closed her eyes.

The door slid open as soft steps were muffled against Bra's crimson carpet. Bulma reached the bed and kissed Bra on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, Bra, tomorrow I'll take you shopping and that sorry excuse for a father wont be able to force any training on you. Your mommy's flower and that sniveling monkey will get what he deserves, just wait." ( Bulma began to caress Bra's hair) "Mommy will sneak into his room after sedating him and chop that tail off. Then Shenlong will turn him human which means Mommy will finally be able to throw 'his highness' into the gutter like he deserves...", Bulma stopped as she chuckled lightly with the last thought

" You can't do that to daddy he's a prince and he'll get angry and...I wont let you hurt him", Bra declared her voice rising as she went on.

" Honey look you don't understand...", Bulma started her tone soft and pacive.

"No I understand lots. Your patronizing me and threatening to mutilate daddy when he hasn't done nothing to hurt you. Your being mean", Bra ended her anger causing her ki to spike as a blue aura surrounded her.

"Honey I was just kidding. Now go to sleep", Bulma commanded an edge in her voice.

"Don't call me 'Honey' my name is Bra and only Daddy and uncle Goku are allowed to defer from it in any way shape or form", Bra yelled.

"I'm your mother, I gave birth to you, and I WILL address you as I see fit", Bulma raised her hand silencing Bra's next interruption.

"And another thing that monkey doesn't deserve your kind words. Don't defend that jerk he has done nothing but ignore your presence since I conceived you, you ungrateful little...ugh...you make me so angry. Starting tomorrow your 'quality' time with that jackass is going to be limited," Bulma stated her calmness returning.

Bra was going to protest when she sensed an intense gaze. Looking a little to Bulma's right she saw Vegeta standing on the ceiling watching. He merely looked at bra and she knew to be silent. Vegeta had been there the whole time listening to the bombardment of utter crap Bulma was spouting. sure he wasn't the greatest dad but to bra at least he had always looked out for. Vegeta had his reputation so when ever Bra was alone he would appear. He always tucked her in which was a tradition after Bulma had supposedly put her to sleep. He flew her to school...frankly because no daughter of his was going to ride an unpredictable contraption with a bunch of diseased rowdy brats. He even got her playmates though his methods of persuasion were so subtle that no one realized they were manipulated. Vegeta mused.

"He's never done one good thing for you yet you call him 'Daddy', " Bulma spat the last word like it was lower then dirt. " I've never heard you say 'mommy' and yet you glorify that pompous mongrel and have the audacity to defend him...Why honey answer me that...why is he important? What so vital about him that I can't give you?" Bulma asked her voice dropping as she finished.

"He's done a lot for me. Daddy never...uh..." Bra began but Vegeta's gaze silenced her once more. Bra just 'humphed' and turned over ignoring Bulma . That of course led to some choice swears from Bulma's part as she left in an angry blaze convinced beyond daunt that Vegeta was to blame.

Vegeta meanwhile was instantly on the floor. Instead of berating his daughter for almost giving him away he did something completely out of character. Vegeta sat on a chair and continued his story as is nothing had interrupted him at all.

Vetero began to stretch but his vivacious hunger ended his training before it even got rigorous. Grumbling under his breath vetero flew swiftly to the army dinning bunker. The tent was a dark green with 2 long wooden tables and a few soldiers dinning out of their designated bowls. As he entered the chef went to work preparing his meal. Most soldiers were limited in their food rations but based on his power lever and the fact that when confronted he could easily kill half the camp made denying him a meal unlikely.

"Vetero my cherished comrade and roommate. How are you today?", Alexus asked with a cheesy smile overlaying his casual feature.

"What do you want now. You worthless, honor less, slug?", was Vetero's clip reply.

"Me? Come on Vetero you know I..." (Vetero's death glare silenced his false argument) "Uhh...Well...ok, look. I just need you to make this lowlife Desporian stop harassing me for payment. I paid and I wont pay again. I just thought..Since your SUCH a good...convincer well maybe you could have a 'talk' with him and straiten him out. You know nothing much", Alexus confided as he became silent waiting for a reaction.

(Vetero meanwhile was staring at him like Alexus was telling him to wear a dress with matching accessories)

"No"

"But look you'll...", Alexus pleaded

"No", Vetero affirmed, "now get out of my face before I decide to disintegrate you." was Vetero's swift response. His power level rising as he finished.

"I didn't think I would need to use this but look", (out of his back pocket he pulled out a rock with a small button which he pressed and turned into a large file)"this is a copy of your record. You decimated 10 soldiers last week alone for snickering, managed to break 60 training drones, put 3 leading officers in the regeneration chamber for unknown reasons, and slaughtered 2 Desporian who sat in your seat..", He paused for drama and to insure Vetero understood the severity.

" I do a lot of things. Get to the point slug", Vetero remained calm waiting..

"...You-can't-compete", Alexus spat out quickly fearing a violent reaction. But calm remained.

"What do you mean?", Vetero questioned simply. Not moving just standing watching Alexus' every motion.

"Your record...it disqualifies you from the final tournament. They want fighters with honor who obey orders. You passed the 'accidental casualty' rate by 26 soldiers and a Desporian...they wont let you compete. Your record would...", Alexus tried to explain clearly but was cut off in mid- sentence

"Fix it", Vetero stated

"Look we both know I can fix it but stuff like this is hard and you see I would not be able to do it for another 2 months..."

" WHAT IF I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD?",Vetero sneered as he lifted Alexus into the air with two fingers his other hand was forming a large ki ball.

"Then I'll never fix the folder and you wouldn't accomplish anything", Alexus choked out his eyes darting around trying to find someone to help him.

"I would be rid of you. Wouldn't I?", Vetero said the venom in his voice made Alexus shiver.

"Look just talk to the guy and I'll fix your folders... please you kill me and no one will go out of their way to insure you fight...it's just a threat you have to deliver no more then a few minutes...I'll be up all week sneaking around rearranging your incidents so that you have under 25 mistaken fatalities on your hands...It's just a threat Vetero nothing else", Alexus pleaded.

A pause followed and Vetero thought about his choices while still refusing to end his murderer position.

"Which guy?", Vetero finally barked out his temper flaring. Releasing Alexus swiftly so he fell to the ground ungraciously.

"Well...uh..now that you ask his name is Sangue and he's the half-breed Desporian that guards the castles trick gate near the stables at night. He's about 6 feet tall and has a on the sayagin guard armor. He looks fairly normal and is there from half moon to sunrise. The guards he has sharing his vigilance as rare shows. They get there late every time if they even go and are soo drunk with wine that they wouldn't notice him missing at all." Alexus affirmed.

"You better not be lying you sniveling turd", Vetero warned his voice lowering as his energy spiked.

"D-don't worry you just need to warn him and all you problems disappear...just trust me", Alexus said backing up at the angry look vetero had in his eyes.

" I hate being used..Next time you try this I'll incinerate you till you could barely stand the paint then you'll learn what it feel like to be on my food plate", Vetero assured Alexus his voice threatening while he bared his canine teeth before doing a complete about face and walking off. His ki sent sparks across the ground with each step.

"I swear am lucky Vetero needs me. That ass would of dismembered me a long time ago if he didn't." Alexus whispered as a bead of sweat trailed down his cheek.

A smile flashed on Vetero's features for a fleeting moment as his acute hearing sent him Alexus' words.

"Imbecile", Vetero said to the wind.


End file.
